


Scream | Whisper

by Syracuse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syracuse/pseuds/Syracuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote it years ago and thought, maybe I should re-vamp it a little. It's actually a mix of two of my "poems".<br/>I don't know what it is, but I thought these words sounded nice together.<br/>It's my first piece of writing ever, so feel free to toss potatoes at me, I'll make a salad anyway.</p><p>Is Will talking to Hannibal, or Hannibal talking to Will? You decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream | Whisper

Like me in red,  
Love me sweet.

Wait for me.  
Fear me.  
Admire me.  
See me.

I will make the sky weep  
I will make the earth shiver.  
Make your sorrow deep  
With words so tender.

Play with me.  
Scream into my veins.  
Drown in my whispers.

Eat me.  
Swallow me whole.

Flesh on teeth,  
Blood on lips.

Devour me,  
Choke on my heart,  
Spit what's left of me.


End file.
